X-Men Vol 1 109
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * ** ** Other Characters: * - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** , * - ** - ** - ** - * - * Unknown alien being - * Dept. H technicians Locations: * ** , ** a lake * - Items: * Vehicles: * Unnamed Shi'ar spaceship | Notes = * First appearance of James MacDonald Hudson as Weapon Alpha. He appears next using the name Vindicator in . * Colossus and Phoenix appeared last in . Chronologically, they appeared next in the second story in . * appeared last in . He chronologically appears next in the second story in . * Elaine and John Grey appear next in publication order in flashback in . Their next actual appearance is in . * Moira MacTaggert appeared last in . She appears next in . * The Starjammers appear in flashback only from events chronicled in . They appear next in . * Wolverine appeared last in . He chronologically appears next in flashback in . * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 1st story * - 17th story * - 9th story * - 9th story * - 17th story * references: , , , , and | Trivia = * Although Department H is never mentioned by name in this issue, is the Canadian agency that both Weapon Alpha and Wolverine were associated with. * Due to the accidental injury that he gives to Moira MacTaggert, Weapon Alpha soon changes his code-name to Vindicator, swearing to vindicate any innocents that are injured due to his negligence. This is revealed in . * This is the first comic book issue where Wolverine is referred to as Weapon-X. * Wolverine is still wearing Fang's Imperial Guard costume from in the beginning of this story. * On page 5, Cyclops remarks about how different Jean Grey has become in recent weeks. Originally, writer Chris Claremont intended Jean Grey and the Phoenix to be the same person. It wasn't until years later that it was revealed that the Phoenix entity and the true Jean Grey were completely separate characters. However, Cyclops' dialogue in this issue helps to support the retroactive continuity as it relates to the Phoenix storyline. * Storm reveals she talks to her plants. * Editing mistake - While Banshee and Storm are flying above the lake, Banshee tells Storm it is time to go. Although they are the only two people flying around Storm agrees with him and then advises Banshee that "Banshee" has signaled them back to the lake. | Recommended = * * , , , and - X-Men appearances of Alpha Flight. | Links = * Uncanny X-Men article at Wikipedia * Uncanny X-Men series index at the Grand Comics Database * Uncanny X-Men series index at UncannyX-Men.Net * Marvel Chronology Project (appearances) * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 05/05/2009 * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }} References